


my daddy's got a gun

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Summary: song: hayloft - mother mother
Relationships: Frank Castle/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	my daddy's got a gun

**Author's Note:**

> song: hayloft - mother mother

Sometimes Peter runs into things head first, without thinking it through, without coming up with a good plan, or calling for backup. It's his biggest flaw, and something Mr. Stark is always grilling him about. Usually it ends up with him being seriously injured, and lectured by his mentor about being stupid and reckless, but tonight his mistakes have him on his knees in a filthy alley, sucking the Punishers dick to thank him for totally saving his ass.

It's not too much of a hardship, because as gruff as Mr. Punisher (“Call me Frank, Kid”) is, he’s still incredibly attractive. It's just… the gun. The gun pointed directly at Peter's head, the gun that Peter knows is loaded, because he watched him shoot and kill one of Fisk's men with it. It's extremely worrying, but what's more worrying is how much it's turning Peter on.

He’s distracted from the gun by Frank's impatient grunt, and he only has a second to prepare before he's forcing even more of his cock down his already sore throat. It's a lot and it has him gagging, and he's so focused on trying to breathe through his nose that he doesn't notice immediately Frank pushing the gun against his temple right away. But when he does it's all he can think about, completely forgetting the blowjob he's supposed to be giving, but he thinks it's fine because Frank has apparently decided he’s tired and just wants to fuck his face. He doesn't understand why it's turning him on so much, because he has guns pointed at him on a daily basis, and it's only ever made him nervous. Maybe it's because Frank really knows what he's doing with it, and Peter knows that he won't really pull the trigger, but whatever it is it has him on the edge, and Frank coming down his throat sends him over, creaming his suit as he struggles to swallow.

He doesn't do a very good job, and by the time he’s stopped coughing and shaking Frank is already gone, leaving Peter leaning against a dumpster, with bruised knees and new baggage.


End file.
